house_of_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Destined
'''Destined' is the 9th installment of the House of Night Series. Not much was known about it before its release, especially because there was not even a excerpt of the book in Awakened, which came before it. Destined was released on October 25th, 2011. The Back Cover In Destined, the forces of Light and Dark collide as their epic struggle focuses on Tulsa’s House of Night. Zoey is home where she belongs, safe with her Guardian Warrior, Stark, by her side – and preparing to face off against Neferet. Kalona has released his hold on Rephaim, and, through Nyx’s gift of a human form, he and Stevie Rae are finally able to be together – if Rephaim can truly walk the path of the Goddess and stay free of his father’s shadow. But is Zoey really safe? Does she truly know those who are closest to her? And will love win when it is tested by the very soul of Darkness? Find out what’s destined in the next thrilling chapter of the House of Night series. Rephaim Rephaim first starts out by into a raven from a human form for the first time and Stevie Rae is there. After this first time, Rephaim is adamant about Stevie Rae never being there again. At school, he decides not to attend Dragon's classes. Neferet invites Dallas and the other evil, red fledglings to come and live at the Tulsa House of Night. Dallas and Rephaim have a few fights, but Stevie Rae and the others are always present. His brothers visit him early in the book, three of them. Unknown names, except for Nisroc, sending a message from their father telling him to spy. Rephaim disagrees, but Aurox and Dragon come. They begin attacking the Raven Mockers, killing one of them. Later, Rephaim's father, Kalona, visits him at the House of Night. Rephaim brings Zoey with him, Kalona asks them to form a truce to destroy Neferet. They agree, but decide not to trust him. His final plotline begins when Aphrodite tells Zoey she's had a vision, in which Rephaim dies. Later on, Aurox attacks Rephaim, but luckily Kalona saves him on time. Shaunee Cole When Rephaim and Zoey Redbird announce the truce with Kalona, instead of agreeing with her 'twin' Erin Bates, she sides with Rephaim. Erin and Shaunee fight very much during this book. Erin says that Shaunee never mentioned her bad relationship with her father, and Shaunee told Erin she tried explaining, but Erin wanted to go shopping. Including when Jack had died. This fight between Erin and Shaunee seems to have a negative ripple throughout Zoey's group of friends. Shaylin Ruede Destined is Shaylin's first House of Night Series book. She is Marked by new Tracker, Erik Night. However, upon meeting her, he discovers she is blind. Instead of saying Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth etc. He forgets the words and keeps telling her he is Erik Night, but he's not... When he eventually does Mark her, she falls to the ground. He does not disappear into the darkness, but stares at her. She then claims she can see. However, he is staring at her Red Mark (which we all know is given to fledglings when they die and then undie. However she is the first to be marked with a red..). Shaylin is also given a gift by the goddess called True Sight. Damien says "It's when people can look into their souls. Though it's very difficult to decipher." Shaylin claims to see colors around people, for example, she says Neferet has the color of dead fish eyes (which she remembers seeing before she was blind). Erik and Shaylin appear to get along, though it is unsure if they have a romance.